


Happy New Years! And Happy Birthday Hinata!

by FuntimePlayz



Series: My fan fiction that is fluffy bc I'm sad and it brings me joy for once [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Fukawa and Naegi adopted the warriors of hope, Hinata Hajime's Birthday, Ik I'm early and so..., Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Minor Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Minor Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Multi, OOC, THERE IS NO MONACA I REFUSE TO WRITE HER, it's wholesome i promise, may accidentally switch between first and last names, soda is a simp, they get along (now), this is for new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimePlayz/pseuds/FuntimePlayz
Summary: idk just pls read
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: My fan fiction that is fluffy bc I'm sad and it brings me joy for once [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Happy New Years! And Happy Birthday Hinata!

Ok so this is going to have an awkward start soooooo....... sorry ///-///

It wasn't a big party, it just had about 30 people. It was weird at first, Naegi brought his sister and her girlfriend, and they brought their kids. The kids and the parents had a history with Komaeda. Possibly with Kamukura too. At the time I was still lost, very lost... so lost I thought I could've been dead. Although that was proven wrong once I made it into The Neo World Program. But now we are the same. I don't remember much at the moment from his previous stand point but I suppose that's a blessing and a curse. Once I'm done drowning in thoughts, I take notice in Komaeda, he's talking with the children, apparently there used to be another one before Naegi and Fukawa adopted them, but she wasn't the best person out there. The children's names as far as I'm aware are Utsugi, Kemuri, Shingetsu and Daimon. The children are kind and seem to really like Komaeda. Then I felt someone run into me, they seem to be the only one who fell, as soon as I see that pink hair I knew immediately who it was,  
"Hello Souda! What's got you running around."  
"I've been trying to see what Nevermind has been doing around Tanaka!"  
The tables have turned sense being in the program. Yet, Souda is still a simp.  
"You do that Souda."  
I watch him run up to Tanaka fast, yep definatly a simp I walk up to Komaeda and hug him from behind and the child who I know as Utsugi squeals and says, "Oh you guys are so adorable!!"  
I wasn't expecting to hear it but still blushed, not that I would admit it to them. Komaeda laughed before continuing his conversation with the young girl. Then a young boy who I've had a conversation with earlier named Shingetsu walks over to tell Utsugi, "Mom said we have to go see her Utsugi. It's almost Midnight." Before dragging her away, it's nice to know that they like Naegi and Fukawa enough to consider them their parents. Especially considering how all of them had terrible parents. I slowly let go of Komaeda to grab something to drink, not before telling him of course! I run into Koizumi and Saionji, who just happen to be dancing in front of the snack bar. "Hello Guys- Everyone"  
"Hey Hajme" Koizumi says only for Saionji to say for me to leave them alone because their busy right now.  
"Ok"  
I grab an alcoholic drink, there is a nonalcoholic drink bar somewhere else but I really don't give a fuck anymore. Mioda is playing music at the front, she's just yelling but that's okay. It's quieter than when we were in the program. Now to find Komaeda, I walk through piles and piles of people and find the white haired boy talking with both of the Naegis and hear a "There is only 5 minutes we have to hurry and find mom!"  
I'm about thirty percent sure Komaeda knows I'm here behind him I hurry up and hug him again from behind, and let's be honest, he probably knows it's me, my abnormally large chest is a dead give away. Like seriously it's abnormally large. I lay here until I hear a chanting of, 10, 9, 8 , 7 , 6 , 5, then it gets louder 4, 3 , 2 , 1! I hurry up and grab a drink from my alcoholic beverage, before hearing a quiet, "Happy Birthday Haijime, I love you." Before he holds on to me too and we just stay there a moment, not wanting to leave the others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with the ending! So please give me criticism I need it


End file.
